songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Երգ Հայաստանի 2
|presenters = Sirusho |opening = |exsupervisor = ESC Kuba |host = ARMTV |interval = | entries = 6 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = | vote = |null = | winner = }} Armenia will participate in the GreatVision Song Contest 23. The Armenian entry will select through a National Selection. this Selection was called "Երգ Հայաստանի'' ''" Location Yerevan is the capital and largest city of Armenia as well as one of the world's oldest continuously inhabited cities. Situated along the Hrazdan River, Yerevan is the administrative, cultural, and industrial center of the country. It has been the capital since 1918, the thirteenth in the history of Armenia, and the seventh located in or around the Ararat plain. The history of Yerevan dates back to the 8th century BC, with the founding of the fortress of Erebuni in 782 BC by king Argishti I at the western extreme of the Ararat plain. Erebuni was "designed as a great administrative and religious centre, a fully royal capital." During the centuries long Iranian rule over Eastern Armenia that lasted from the early 16th century up to 1828, it was the center of Iran's Erivan khanate administrative division from 1736. In 1828, it became part of Imperial Russia alongside the rest of Eastern Armenia which conquered it from Iran through the Russo-Persian War between 1826 and 1828. After World War I, Yerevan became the capital of the First Republic of Armenia as thousands of survivors of the Armenian Genocide in the Ottoman Empire settled in the area. The city expanded rapidly during the 20th century as Armenia became part of the Soviet Union. In a few decades, Yerevan was transformed from a provincial town within the Russian Empire, to Armenia's principal cultural, artistic, and industrial center, as well as becoming the seat of national government. With the growth of the economy of the country, Yerevan has been undergoing major transformation as many parts of the city have been the recipient of new construction since the early 2000s, and retail outlets as much as restaurants, shops, and street cafes, which were rare during Soviet times, have multiplied. As of 2011, the population of Yerevan was 1,060,138, just over 35% of the Republic of Armenia's total population. According to the official estimate of 2016, the current population of the city is 1,073,700. Yerevan was named the 2012 World Book Capital by UNESCO. Yerevan is an associate member of Eurocities. Venue The selected venue is Karen Demirchyan Sports and Concerts Complex, located in Yerevan, near the Hrazdan River gorge. The complex consists of two main halls; the Concerts hall and the Sports hall, in addition to the large foyer, Hayastan conference hall and Argishti hall designated for diplomatic meetings, exhibitions and other events. The Concerts hall has a capacity of 2,008 seats. Format Երգ Հայաստանի'' '' will be the national seletion process for the Armenian representative in the GreatVision Song Contest 22. The National selection will have one Grand Final, consists of six artists. Each of them will perform in the show with one song. During the show some special guests from other participating countries will perform. After that 10 International juries, will vote with 2,4,6,8 & 10 points, when all have vote there will be a winner and they will represent Armenia at GreatVision. Final